


My whole world

by Shivanessa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Picnics, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Peter organizes Pepper's birthday as a thank you for all her help during the stormy parts of his relationship with Tony Stark. While everybody celebrates Tony takes the time to reflect on how he is the happiest man in the world because of Peter in his life.Chapter one: Soft summer fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



> Salable_Mystic kindly donated for Fandom Trumps Hate and asked for a fluffy sweet Starker piece. This is it, my first attempt at writing fluff as fluff can. 
> 
> Peter's and Tony's relationship is stable after two years of ups and downs with all the public fuss around them. Now it's time to enjoy the soft and sweet happiness.  
> Thank you so much for bidding on me, I hope you like it! <3

The garden shone in a soft glow.

Early summer was perfect for the occasion. Sunny, but not too warm. The magnolia trees stood in full bloom, sweetening the soft breeze with their fragrant scent. 

Everybody wore white or cream or light grey as Peter had requested in his invitation. The guests' wardrobe fit perfectly with the magnolias and the attentively arranged furniture. Peter had seen to it all, the location, the decoration and the invitation emails. It had been his idea to hold the party as a picnic in white. It was Peppers favorite color - if one could call white a color anyway. 

Tony's white suit felt light on his skin. He had bought it in India, so it was well suited for warm weather. One had to obtain a certain style. Tony could not however, prevent the soft goofy smile on his face, even if he preferred to hold up his snarky image. Carefully he pushed up the rose tinted sunglasses on his nose to disguise his expression. 

Everybody seemed so carefree and happy. 

Tumultuous times laid behind Peter and him and finally there was time to celebrate. Pepper's birthday provided the perfect opportunity to make merry after all that had happened the past two years. 

The woman in question, surrounded by guests, champagne in hand, glowed like the sun herself in the summer dress of the same color as the magnolia blossoms, the red ponytail sliding over her freckled shoulders when she moved her head. 

Every detail was arranged perfectly, subtle and unobtrusive. The tables on the short cut grass close to the house were covered with bright white tablecloths, white napkins and white flowers in small vases. The fairy lights between the overflowing branches underlined the encompassing glimmer, even if they were barely visible yet. The afternoon sun slowly moved to the treetops, letting the small lights everywhere become more prominent with time. 

Tony looked around and took in the soft atmosphere and found to his own surprise that he enjoyed himself. He stood a bit to the side, more watching the party than being an active part of it, but that was okay. No need for his social mask right now. Just existing. Just being himself. It was something he got more and more used too lately. 

Around the table area, the grass had been left standing at Peter’s request and the dandelions swayed softly in the breeze. Some of them had already released their cotton like seeds that danced in the afternoon light. 

Tony felt the air moisten, becoming heavy with the approaching evening, but still warm enough that nobody else noticed. There already was this distinctive fresh aroma, earthy or musty. The promise of rain. 

The people gathered in small groups, chatting and laughing, drinks in hand, smiles on their faces. Cake had been served an hour ago and the remnants got shared between Happy and Rhodes, both known for their sweet tooth. 

Tony's eyes wandered away from his closest friends and over the small crowd, searching for a special someone. He took a sip of his non-alcoholic drink. Something else that had changed with a certain someone in his life. No more scotch and champagne. Grape juice in a glass for red wine. 

In preparing Pepper’s birthday Peter had surpassed himself. Smart kid had thought about everything. Her radiant smile showed everybody that this was the utmost beautiful event for her. A garden party away from the city, the responsibilities and the public eye, surrounded by the closest of friends and family.

Tony almost felt a bit jealous at the amount Peter invested in arranging everything. 

Almost. 

But deep down he knew why Peter was doing it. If he was honest, in the end it had been Pep who helped them finding each other. Despite the age difference, despite the fact that Peter had been an intern of Stark Industries and Tony the CEO, despite the shitstorm that unloaded when it became public that they dated. Pepper had defended them, arranged press conferences and secret locations to meet, and countless other things. In the end she even took over Tony’s job at SI, so that he could focus on his inventions and the new and wonderful love he had found with Peter. She had helped Peter to start at Columbia, for them to build a home in this place upstate, to live away from prying eyes, and find some peace. So, Tony himself had every reason to be grateful too.

On top of that Peter was even more beautiful when he was happy. As happy as he had been when planning and organizing everything for this special day.

As happy as he was now in the middle of this personal ‘thank you’ for a person he considered family by now. Peter never had a big family. Maybe that was why he cared so deeply for those close to him. Or it was just who he was, deep inside.

A longing made itself known in Tony's chest, a deep and intense desire to take care of Peter. To shield him from any harm and make him happy. Even if that meant to wrap countless pairs of forks and table knifes in white linen and put small flowers into vases for a picnic. 

It wasn’t Tony’s strong side to care for others in this way. He never got the presents right. Too big, too small, too expensive, too allergenic.

But Peter just laughed at him and took his hand. “It’s not about the thing itself, it’s about the thought you put into it.” And together they organized all the little details Peter had in mind. Things Tony usually would have commissioned a party service for. 

"It's way more lovely when you do it yourself." was Peter's answer and so they did it themself. 

He was right, as always. Despite him having two left hands in preparing such, Tony had helped as much as it was possible for him and again Peter had surprised him with his never-ending high spirits, his compassion and ardency. 

"Thank you" he had said ever so warmly and kissed Tony's lips with the sweetest smile. Who could deny him a single thing. Tony couldn't. That much was sure. 

Peter had a sense for such things, how to read people and give them what they needed. He definitely gave Tony what he needed. 

Tony cleared his throat and looked over to the woods when other thoughts arose. Oh how had he tried to push Peter away in the beginning. Calling him a gold digger and what not. Too much had he been used to be used. To be left behind. To not be enough. 

But Peter had stayed. Even after their big fight, where Tony had hurled everything at him that he feared, that he expected… Peter had stayed. His eyes teary, but so sure and steadfast.

_“Let me show you that I will not go away. Let me stay. Everyday. Until you believe me.”_

That had been two years ago. And Peter was still here. No matter how difficult Tony was – and he knew he was difficult with getting lost in his work and all that. No matter how brisk he could be sometimes, sarcastic, veiling his true feelings behind snarky remarks and jokes. No matter how often he woke deep in the night, fighting his memories from Afghanistan.

Peter was there.

Taking his hand.

Holding him.

Never trying to fix him.

Just being there.

A rock. But way softer. Still so steady and strong. 

Just being himself. 

Now that the day of the party had arrived and everybody they held dear had gathered in the lush garden of the new home Tony felt how lucky he was. As much as the fairy lights became more visible with the slowly setting sun Peter's soft influence on his life had intensified slowly over time. Until it filled Tony with the warm glow he felt now. On this base he had built the home for them upstate. It all was just possible because of Peter's steady and never fading love. 

Surrounded by woods, close to a lake it was peaceful here. Perfect to build their small daily life. To host a garden party in the early summer to surprise the person who had supported them from the beginning. To gather their friends and family around them to celebrate life and love and companionship. 

Finally Tony's eyes found him standing between the guests in his crisp white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Peter smiled at his aunt who came over with Happy to celebrate. To Tony Peter was bright as the sun. His lips that felt always so soft on Tony’s curved and Tony smiled to. He loved how that expression felt against his neck, when he made Peter smile while they were cuddling close to each other on the couch. How those lips tasted when they kissed. Just to watch him from afar settled something inside him, that only lately found some rest. 

Peter turned and Tony’s heart started to beat faster the moment their eyes met over the distance. When their gazes locked, there was this warmth in Peter’s face, that soft glow that was saved for Tony alone. As if Tony was his own sun. He felt the same expression mirrored on his own face. 

_‘You are my whole world’._

For a few heartbeats, there was nobody else. Between the guests and the cake and the gifts and the cloth napkins a soft moment made room for just the two of them.

A low roll on the horizon made Peter look up. Tony felt a drop of wetness on his face.

“Oh no…” Pepper’s voice rose and then it began.

Drops, thick and heavy started to fall and the rolling sounded again, a low thunder on the horizon, far away. The rain however, was pretty close, falling down on the party from one moment to the other.

Everybody grabbed whatever needed to be saved and ran for shelter to the lake house. Laughing mingled with the sound of the heavy drops on the short grass and the tablecloths. 'Poor Peter' Tony thought, 'all his preparation for nothing!' while he grabbed some bottles and followed the others to the house. 

It was still bright, despite the rain. The glow of the fairy lights broke in the pouring water, leaving myriads of twinkles in the wet air. White magnolia blossoms sank to the grass. 

Tony turned at the patio.

Peter was still out there.

To his surprise Peter didn't seem sad or disappointed. Calmly he stood in the garden, surrounded by the fondly arranged tables, the summer rain pouring down on him. His white shirt was drenched already and his brown curls smoothed out. Still, he held his face into the rain, his eyes closed and the smile on his lips undisturbed. 

Happy.

There was something incredibly sensual and carefree about letting the rain wash down over himself like this. 

Tony hesitated before he made a couple of steps. The water was a strange sensation he wasn't used too. But Peter's sight called for him, beckoned him closer, invited to join. 

Tony walked over, taking in the sight with every step. He felt the water running down his own skin, drenching his clothes but still warm. Or was this warmth coming from the inside? From the moment when Peter recognized that Tony was near and turned to him? From the way his face lit up again at his sight? 

Their hands found each other, fingers intertwining. Nothing was heard but the rain. The sounds from the house were swallowed by the soft pattering around them.

When their lips met Tony knew.

This was perfect.


	2. Past mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years prior to the garden party. Peter's and Tony's relationship is still fresh and a lot of misunderstandings are on the way...

Everything was finished and ready in time. The candles lit, the soft music playing in the background, the food doing his finishing round in the oven and the wine was cooled. 

Peter looked over the dinner table he had prepared, the silverware and the white cloth napkins folded neatly and the flowers fresh in the vase. The vast living room was only dimly lit but the dinner table an island of warmth and light, the candles reflection on cutlery, plates, and glasses making them shimmer. 

Peter smoothed down his crisp white shirt with a nervous gesture while he waited. The sleeves were rolled up and he wore fitting jeans, this was just a dinner at home after all. But he had chosen a fine pair of shoes and the way too expensive watch Tony had given him for his birthday. Peter peered at it. If Happy had been right then Tony was back from the airport. Peter had checked the flight. So he must be in the building now and… 

The elevator made a quiet sound and Peter turned around with a wide smile. 

"Welcome back!" 

Tony, looking weary and tired, stopped with one foot out of the elevator. His surprise was clearly visible on his face when he took in the candles, the table and Peter standing close to it. In a strangely cautious way he proceeded into the room. 

"Kid. That's… got something to celebrate?" he asked and looked around as if he expected others to jump out of the dark corners. 

Peter extended his arms a bit as if to say 'Why would there be somebody?' but resorted to smile even wider. When Tony was coming over Peter closed the distance and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"I missed you. And wanted to give you a proper welcome." he whispered against the man's lips, inhaling the scent he had missed so much. Even if he had spent many times in this apartment since they became an item, he simply could not get enough of Tony's skin, his touch, the whole man! 

Tony kissed back, one arm around Peter's waist and if Peter had not set the alarm on his phone he would have forgotten dinner all together over the sensation of kissing Tony Stark. But the beeping made clear that he had to get the food out of the oven now, or they would have to order in again. Which seemed the way Tony lived until Peter took hold of the kitchen area. Or was about to do. After this evening Tony maybe allowed for him to cook more often. 

Peter excused himself with a peck on the man's lips and headed to reap the fruits of his labor in order to make Tony feel at home. 

"How was the flight? And the discussion with Ross? Did he give you trouble?" he asked over his shoulder while he put pieces of chicken on plates, adding rice and sauce, garnishing it with fresh herbs. He was not sure what the deal entailed, it contained national secrets at last but Tony's way to speak of the secretary of defence painted a picture. 

Tony hummed and sat down on the table, not giving a definitive answer and dodging the topic quickly as soon as Peter came over to set a plate in front of him. His eyes widened. 

"Wow, this smells delicious. Who delivered it?" 

Peter frowned a bit but still smiled. "Are you kidding me? I made it. It's a family recipe." He wasn't truly offended though. Tony had lived his whole life with butlers, servants a c cooks. It wasn't a surprise that a man who could not cook an egg on his own assumed Peter had ordered dinner. 

Tony's eyebrows rose and a for a moment his expression was intense, searching for something in Peter's face. The young, unsure what that meant, man sat down on the other side of the table, a small spark of insecurity making itself known. 

"I hope you like it. Enjoy your meal."

During dinner - that Tony indeed enjoyed - it was mostly Peter talking about his week, how his first semester at Columbia went and such things. Tony listened with a smile, praised the food and was his usual charming self. 

It was no problem that he was closed off. Tony was tired from his flight and even if Peter had stayed over a couple of times this was still kind of new for both of them. After the hot affair at the end of his internship they had dated for a couple of months or done what people in Tony's league thought was dating. Eating in expensive restaurants, wearing hand tailored suits, enjoying cocktails on Tony's yacht and more. And sex of course, tons of great, intense, mind blowing sex. Peter was the happiest boy in the world, even if all of this mattered little to him. He would have taken Tony without his money, the restaurants, the suits and the yacht. Even without the sex. So to him this was the real price. To be allowed to stay over, to cook a meal, listen to how his day had been and sharing his own experiences. To share some of his burden, to have his back and to be there for the man who carried the whole world on his own. Tony was always so busy to make deals with the mighty, to develop sustainable and green tech and to better the world around him that he barely had time for himself and his own needs. If Peter could sit with him, look in his eyes, which often had this somber expression, hold his hand and be with him, it would have been enough. 

After dinner they showered together, giving each other slow and sensual hand jobs while sharing deep kisses. To fall in bed together was the sweetest thing, finally engulfed by Tony's warmth and his manly scent again. Peter closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. 

Life was perfect. 

*

Tony was confused. 

He had not expected Peter to wait for him after his trip. Of course, he had given him the clearing for the apartment - it was easier this way since Peter had started to stay over a couple of times. Tony often was up and away early since he did not sleep very well so he had set Peter on the list of people who were allowed to come and go freely. Of course he had run several background tests on him beforehand but that had already been done when Peter interned at SI last year.and there was the surveillance. But nothing indicated that the boy was spying on him, so it seemed okay to let him come and go as he pleased. 

But things like this dinner irritated Tony. 

When he had stepped out of the elevator, seeing Peter standing there with the flowers and candles and the finde tableware the first thought had been about what it was that the boy wanted. A car? An apartment close to the uni? New clothes or just money to spend it in any way a young man longed for? Maybe company of others? 

Tony had waited for Peter to come around, to find the right moment to ask for what he wanted in exchange for his time, the sex, the illusion of love and companionship. Tony had to admit that nobody was better at that than Peter. Tony felt… warm with him around. It almost was as if… 

Getting each other off under the shower had been nice. Tony wasn't sure if he could have pulled of the stunts he usually performed to satisfy his younger lover. Just because Peter was with him for the money did not mean that Tony liked the idea of providing unsatisfying intercourse. He was not one of those older guys who laid back and let the younger do all the work. This was not prostitution, or this was what he told himself when he looked in the mirror. 

Nevertheless, after the draining session with Ross and the long flight he was relieved that Peter seemed to be okay with the uninspired number in the shower. 

And still. The kid did not ask. 

Now he was asleep in Tony's arms, a small smile on his lips that let him appear even younger as he was. Tony's mind however, raced.

Was it something Peter already mentioned and Tony had forgotten? A special gift he wanted and talked about? Something for uni? Did he wait for Tony to get behind it himself? Why wasn't he just saying it?! 

Growing more and more irritated Tony got up, carefully to not wake Peter. Sleep was impossible like this. He dressed in sweats and left for his workshop to calm down. 

Dum-E lifted his claw in greeting when Tony entered the workshop with harsh steps. The not seemed to notice the dark mood of his owner since he stayed where he was. 

Tony arrived on his work bench, his eyes raking over his current project without truly seeing it. A muscle twitched on his jaw. 

Maybe he should end this. If Peter was playing mind games with him instead of just spitting out what he was after it wasn't worth it. Tony was too old and too experienced with gold diggers to let himself lose his mind because of a young thing. 

Even if said thing had the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world. He should… he definetly should… 

Tony sat down slowly and deflated, the anger evaporation in a surge of sadness. Placing his face in his hands, he knew he wouldn't do it. 

He couldn't do it. 

Even if Peter was with him for money and fame… 

He needed him. 

His smile. 

His warmth. 

The way he gave Tony the feeling of being… loved. 

'You're an old fool, Stark…'

Tony jerked upright when he heard the elevator door. Had he given the kid clearing for the workshop too?! Oh God, yes. The hot little number on the workbench two weeks ago… 

"Hey…" Peter's voice was tired and he rubbed his eyes when he padded closer. Obviously he had been vast asleep, but woke up because of Tony not coming back. Kinda cute. 

He only wore Tony's shirt that hang of his smaller frame like a dress. "You're not sleeping?" 

Tony turned to him and tried to school his features into calm indifference. It didn't seem to work out. Peter's eyes became worried and his warm hand touched Tony's shoulder ever so softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice only a sweet whisper. Tony shrugged. The anger came back. Anger about Peter's sweetness that it wasn't real. Couldn't be. About the way his heart stung at the touch. Anger about the illusion that Tony's own mind shattered again and again, instead of just letting him fall into it to never emerge into the cold reality. He slapped the hand away, getting up from his chair. 

"What is it that you want? Just let's get over with and say it!" 

Peter, his hand jerked back to his own chest, the brown eyes wide, he was suddenly fully awake. His mouth opened, but a moment nothing came out. 

"What do you mean?" he finally asked. 

"It's not that difficult, Peter. What. Do. You. Want from me? Money? New clothes? Your own apartment? What?" Tony's anger boiled hotter and hotter. 

Peter stepped back involuntarily. He just stared at him uncomprehending. 

Tony's voice rose. "You're not playing the little housewife for nothing, are you not?" 

Finally it clicked. But instead of being ashamed or caught Peter got angry too. His brows furrowed and his lips became a thin line. 

"You think I cooked and did all that because I want your money or something like that?" 

"Do you not?" 

"No! I wanted to make you happy!" 

Tony snorted. "Yeah, sure! Don't play shy. You can say it frankly. I just waited for it since I haven't spent a lot on you lately…" 

Peter gasped. "Spend-... what?! What are you even saying?" 

"Will you deny that you lived the luxury life since you started to fuck me?"

The color drained from Peter's face, making his pale complexion almost white. He searched in Tony's face. 

"That… that's what you think? That I'm with you because of your money? The gifts?" 

"Well, I hope I satisfied you in bed too. I may not be the youngest but…" 

"That's not…"

"Aw, come on. You don't want to tell me that you truly  _ want _ to be with someone so much older, don't you? Someone who is… difficult and awkward and-" 

"Stop it!" 

Tony closed his mouth. 

Peter looked up to him with wet eyes. 

Raw. 

Wounded. 

"Don't say such things…"

For the first time the soft glow was gone. 

Tony pressed his lips closed. 

He had ruined it. 

As he always did. 

Peter averted his eyes. His hand came up to press against his nose. The small sniff hurt more than every insult the boy could have hurled at him. 

"I'm not with you because of money. Or luxuries. Or whatever." He made a pause and Tony felt that he suppressed a sob. "I know you won't believe me…" 

Peter looked up and his brown eyes shone with tears. "I'm with you because I love you."

Tony stared at him. Unable to grasp what he had heard. 

_ Love _ ? 

"I understand if I'm just a young face to you, a thing to entertain yourself with, I totally do. If that's the case, then…" 

'... that's not enough. We're done. I'm leaving.' 

"... then that's okay-..." Peter's voice broke. Tony watched him, his eyes overflowing with tears now. Trying to process what he was hearing. 

"As long as it gives you something. Like, if I can provide something for you, like… I don't know. That's enough. I…" 

"No!" Tony interrupted him. He had no idea how it came that he held Peter in his arms, embracing him and pressing the shivering young man against himself. Feeling his tears on his naked chest and the soft trembling of his form. Nobody had ever cried such tears on Tony's behalf, clinging onto him, ready to give himself completely, if it was what made Tony happy. 

"God, kid... Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know-... I didn't…" he mumbled, stroking Peter's hair, the locks so silky soft against his fingers. 

"I just want to be with you. No matter what." came the muffled reply. Peter's arms were around him now, holding tightly as if he feared to be pushed away. Again. 

Tony kissed the top of his head. 

"I thought… You were going to leave me anyway…" 

Peter looked up, shock clearly written on his face. "Leave you?! Why should I ever do that? You are all I ever wanted!" 

Tony longed to believe him. He longed so much and still, there was doubt in him. Nobody had ever made it work with him. 

"I'm… difficult. I push people away. I hide myself behind my work. I… give terrible gifts. I'm a mess!" 

But Peter only shook his head softly. 

"You're not a mess. You're wonderful." and when Tony averted his eyes a small hand on his cheek made him look at Peter again. 

" Let me show you that I will not go away. Let me stay. Everyday. Until you believe me.”


	3. Hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this supposed-to-be-fluffy piece to end on such a dramatic note, so here have a little soft cuddly afterwards :)

The rain has stopped. The guests have left.

Tony and Peter cuddle up on the couch after a hot shower. Both wear pyjamas already and snuggle up under a huge blanket. The rain has brought cool air in the evening and both crave the warmth of the other.

Peter’s eyes rest on the fireplace. It’s not lit, but Tony has placed a dim light there, for atmosphere. The young man’s fingers are wrapped around a mug with hot chocolate Tony has prepared for him. He smiles.

“You know… you always say that you’re not able to do such. Prepare gifts for others.” The brown eyes come to rest on Tony’s face and there is a hint of tease in them.

Tony raises his eyebrow. “Yes? That’s documented. Ask Pep. Or Rhodey. Happy. You name it.”

Peter shakes his head. “Well, I’m lucky then.”

“Are you now?”

“Yeah. Because to me you are a gift. Nothing else needed.”

Tony shakes his head. “You’re cheesy. No more chocolate for you young man.”

Peter laughs at that and cuddles closer.


End file.
